The messenger
by passion143j.c
Summary: Jessica White is a journalist from Cali. She has been kidnapped by the Volturi for overhearing a little to much...but why is she still alive? Has she found a new freind to protect her or is it something else... Rated T for percautions,in many POV's
1. Chapter 1: Journal

Journal…

"My name is Jessica White… I am a 20 year old journalist from San Francisco, California …" I whispered, breathing hard, into my small recorder, "I am not sure what I saw back there, but I have now been kidnapped, and I am not sure where I am. I was knocked out by someone or something, and now I'm in some kind of room, and I can't see anything." I felt around to try and find some clue as to where I was being stored. I was unbearably tired from my restless struggles to untie myself. I clicked the small button on my recorder for the last time, "I am going to tell you something that will change the world…I have seen something today that will prove that there really are such things as vamp…" I stopped because the creek of a door opening came from my left, and a trickle of light spilled onto my face.

I took the moment to scan the area. Apparently, I was in a small room with nothing in it but chairs stacked up in the right corner, a small abandoned desk in the middle, and the chair that belonged to the desk, which I was now tied to. The sound of footsteps echoed through the room, but it wasn't coming from the direction I thought. Then, I could feel someone breathing on my neck, but the fear I was anticipating didn't come, for the breath of the kidnapper was sweet and calming. At that time, I felt like I was the rabbit, and the man was the fox, sneaking up silently behind it's prey.

"Who are you?" The man whispered into my ear. His icy fingers touched my shoulders, and a chill went down my back.

"I…I…my name is Jessica White…I'm a j…jo…journalist from…California."

Then, a fearsome, stern, and soft voice, that seemed to come from a small girl, came from the open door, "Felix? What are you doing? …"

The man exited the room, and went toward the voice, and I was once more covered in darkness, but I couldn't help but overhear the voices outside the barrier. The man's voice was heard first,

"Jane, please! I want to keep this one…the girl is…_too_ interesting to kill, besides, her smell is not appetizing to me at all…" I gulped a little too loud, and they stopped for a moment. Then, the girls voice came again, sharp and toneless this time, "You know the rules…she knows to much! Aro, will not have it…why is she of interest to _you_ Felix?" Her voice suddenly changed to a suspicious tone. There was a pause.

"I just have a strange feeling that there is something special about her…it is like she is not human at all…she does not smell or feel like a vulnerable human, and the bruise on her forehead from where I knocked her out a couple of hours ago, is gone…please just let me talk to Aro about it…maybe he'll let me keep her as a pet?" I stopped listening for a second to think. What if they figured out my secret? I had never told anyone of my…abilities before because they held a deadly secret I had hidden in my heart, since I was five years old. That terrible memory had haunted me for fifteen years.

"Do you think she's…ugh…" The girl sounded disgusted "Fine, but your telling him, not me…" Then there was silence. I was scared out of my mind. What were they talking about? Then, the door opened and closed again, all too quickly, and a sharp pain hit me in the back of the head, and I was out again…I was out long enough to remember what happened that day when I found out my terrible secret…

_It was January 1, 1994, the day of my fifth birthday. I was skipping through my grandmother's yard, when the insufferable bully of a boy, Jeremy Reverton, came up to me and knocked me over. "Oh, you need to watch out where you're going little girl!" He said with a wide grin on his face. I helped myself up, while rubbing the cut on my knee with tears in my eyes. I was tired of him pushing me around, and all I could think of, was how angry I was. "Jeremy is gonna get it" I repeated over, and over, and over again... _


	2. Chapter 2: The memory

Chapter 2: Memories

_"Come on Jessy! Are you gonna fight or not!" Jeremy taunted hatefully, _

"_Fine you wimpy baby! Sit there and cry forever! I don't care!" He began to laugh hysterically and fell over rolling on the ground. His laughter echoed in my head. _

_Even after he stopped I could still here it. All of the sudden, I was beside him and grabbed his arm tightly. He screamed in pain as I, without realizing, was burning his skin. Then, with a force I didn't know I had I picked him up by that same arm and yelled until my throat cringed, " III HHHHHAAAAAAATEEEEEE YYYYYOOOUUUUUUUUUU!!!!!!!!"_

_Then, somehow he left my hand and went flying across the yard hitting my grandma's large oak tree with a loud "crack!" _

_I thought I saw him move as he lay on the ground, and a smile came across my face…a wicked smile, and with my childish mind I thought he would get up and run away crying. "He deserves to have a good cry," I thought, but to my dismay...he did not move from that spot. "Stop playing around!" I yelled at him, "You're scaring me! Get up that's not funny!!" _

_Tears welled up in my eyes as I realized what I had just done, but I had no idea how I did it. I could not control my legs. They took me over to his crippled body. I began slapping him in the face and yelling and screaming, _

"_WAKE UP! WAKE UP!!!!!" I remembered how I saw in movies when the doctor would check the pulse, and I did so, but I didn't have to…I had known he was dead._

_I didn't know what to do. Thinking quickly, I sprinted to my dad's tool shed and grabbed a shovel, and began to dig a deep hole. As I dug deeper and deeper I began to think that this was my grave, and if I could dig deep enough I could escape the world._

_When I had finished I climbed out drug his body to the bottom the never ending whole, and threw the dirt in over him. Childishly, I did not care about the boy at all; just how bad my father would beat me when he found out. He would kill me and I knew it. The thought of running away crossed my mind, but I couldn't leave mom to fend for herself, so I stayed._

_For a while, no one found the body; Jeremy Reverton simply disappeared. "KIDNAPPED" they said in the papers. After we moved, someone did find the body while planting a garden next to that tree, but everyone knew he was dead…they stopped looking for him years before, and they had already had his funeral..._

"Wake up" a soft voice whispered in my ear. I jerked forward "Oh no!" I yelled, "I'm dead!" I couldn't see anything, but I could feel a cloth over my eyes.

"You wish…being dead would probably be better then where you're going." The voice came again.

"Where am I going?" I questioned…there was a pause, and the voice dutifully answered.

"You don't want to know…"

"Yes I do!" I screamed.

"You are in the company of a member of the Volturi clan that luckily saved your life, but now your going to be trapped, I won't say where, for God knows how long because we know…your little secret…" He said with a chuckle.

By that time, I was in total shock. I had not told a living soul what happened that day and what I did, so how in the world could _he_ know. This stranger that had me tied to some kind of soft cushion with a blindfold over my face. Then, at that moment I realized we were moving, and I wasn't tied at all, I was buckled.

"Where are you taking me!!!!?" I screamed at the top of my lungs.

"I promise you…you don't want to know where you're going…besides you aren't supposed to know where we're going. That's why I blind folded you."


	3. Chapter 3: The Great escape

Hey guys! I am totally new at this writing thing…so if you get the chance…. please send me some constructive criticism on the reviews or something! Thank you so much for reading. Oh, and by the way this story is going to have more characters from Twilight then you think! So don't give up on me!!!

P. S. –My friend "passion" is letting me put this story on her profile cause I can't create my own, so just to be clear, if you want to put a review on my story "The Messenger" my fake username is "loveislife208"!

Chapter 3: The Great Escape, Well, Maybe Not

My heart was beating faster then the healthy rate, and all I could do was sit there and wait. "Wait for what?" was my main question, but obviously, I was not going to get a straight answer from this man. We were driving for hours, and I began to think of a plan. It was flawless, I thought to myself. I had planned to ask him to stop the car at a gas station or rest area so I could go to the restroom, but _really_, I would sneak out a window or a back door, hopefully it would have one, and I would be free! I was so preoccupied at my perfect little plan that I did not think about the errors; such as, what would I do afterwards?

"I've got to go…." I said to the man.

He replied, confused, "Go…where?"

"I've got to GO, like…you know!!!" He was not about to make me say it…especially since I was lying; I had never been good that, but obviously, the guy was clueless.

There was silence for a moment, "Oh…that…oh…I forgot about you humans with your…habits…it's been a while since…anyways…can you not, just, hold it?"

"No! I've got to go now!" I gave him a tone of utter urgency.

"Ok…ok… don't want you to _soil_ my car…I'll pull over for a second, and you can go behind a bush or something."

"What!" I exclaimed, surprised. I didn't expect that. He was supposed to find some kind of rest area so I could climb out the window! "Well, umm can't you take me to, like, a gas station or something?"

"Oh sure, why not?" He exclaimed with heavy sarcasm, "How would it look if I came in with a girl, blind folded, and tied up? You humans are so senseless…"

I paused for a moment to fabricate a new plan, but was distracted by my confusion on why he kept calling me _human_…then it hit me, "Your…your one of _them_ aren't you?" I questioned…dramatically gasping.

"What do you mean?" He asked innocently.

"_A_ _vampire,"_ I said, straight forward, not skipping a syllable of that single word, as if it was of utter importance. Strangely enough, it didn't even seem that unusual to say that word. I had known that there had to be something more out there than what we, as a human race, would accept. Especially since I, at age five, had…well, to put it plain…threw a boy, twice my size, across a mile long yard. Believe me, nothing ever surprised me again.

That is why I became a journalist for the "Daily Reveal" in California, and also to get away from my mom. My whole life was a nightmare, and the nightmare didn't start where you think, it started from day one. When I was born, my parents, whom I don't know, dropped me off at an orphanage where, quickly, two lovely people, my mom Carry and my dad, Bronson, adopted me.

My dad was ok, at first, but as I got older he became a drunk, and my mom became depressed. I lived my whole life enduring beatings, endless crying, and a load of anxiety. After we moved, my father died in a car accident, and so I was left alone with mother. I secluded myself entirely from the world after my father died because, for some reason, I thought I had killed him on accident like I had that boy.

I didn't want to hurt anyone else. Then, I started having these _dreams_ about a girl. Almost every night I had one about her. She was in love with some gorgeous guy. He kept trying to protect her from something like she was some kind of china doll. For a while he left my dreams, but she stayed there. I could feel her sadness, her pain, and most of all, her fear. There was one time, when the dreams first started, there was this figure, with gleaming red blood eyes, and he was walking towards me slowly, as if he was going to kill me. Then, I heard the girls voice repeating a name I didn't recognize over and over again; Alice…Alice…Alice! It was like _I_ was the girl, and then there was a sharp pain in the back of my head. I would wake up in the middle of the night screaming. I couldn't remember much of the rest of my dreams about her.

Finally, at age 18, I branched out a bit, and I went off to college, dutifully leaving after my first year. Surprisingly though, I found a real joy in writing. I figured if I became some kind of a journalist or news reporter, I could find out what really goes on in the world, and find out things that are hidden, but _real. _ Most of all, I wanted to know what _I_ was, and what really happened the day I killed that boy. On business, I was sent to Italy to capture _the beauty _of the famous aristocratic castle in a small little town called East Tuscany, which belonged to an ancient family, whose last name I couldn't pronounce.

However, I was more interested in the rumors of mysterious creatures, which loomed around that castle, so off I went. As it turned out, as I snuck through one of the alleyways next to the castle; I popped in on a conversation that I wasn't supposed to hear, and so, here I was; in a car, with a strange man, blindfolded, and strapped in. My mother would kill herself if she new.

"So what if I am?" He questioned slightly. I shook my head, regaining reality. I got distracted, thinking about what happened, and forgot where I was.

Then, realizing what he had just said, I stupidly asked, "Are you going to kill me?"

"No, why would I do that?" He seemed idiotically puzzled.

"Well, don't vampires…like…drink blood?"

"We drink _ordinary_ human blood…you however, are no ordinary human."

"I don't know what the heck your talking about." I challenged innocently and turned my head away from him; or at least I thought I did according to the fact that I couldn't see a thing.

"Oh, I think you do…well…we're hear."

"Where?"

He sighed, "So many questions. Come on." He reached out and grabbed me by the arm. I flinched as he unbuckled me, and I grabbed on to my seat, in a last attempt to save myself from whatever they where going do to me. I heard him chuckle, and whisper something unintelligible. He gracefully scooped me up out of the car, and I immediately realized it was a lost cause. I was going to die.

I couldn't see anything, but I was hoping I could hear his footsteps and feel which way he was going, so if I did escape, with some miracle I didn't have, I would know the way out. To my dismay, I heard no sound at all except for one creaking door, which apparently was the destination. Good! Only one door to find my way to freedom. We weren't moving for the longest time. He just stood there holding me in his arms like he was waiting for someone or in this case, _something_. Then, I heard a soft, understanding, but at the same time treacherous voice greet the man that was holding me.

"Greetings! Jane told me you were coming to see me because some kind of a _problem_?" The voice was directed towards me.

"Yes, Aro…there is…"


	4. Chapter 4: Why Can't I Leave?

Hey guys! Ok, if anything is confusing to you, review, and tell me why you're confused, so I may explain!!!!! Ok, so sit back relax, and have fun reading my new chapter! Oh, and I don't own twilight or claim any of the characters!

Chapter 3: Why Can't I Leave?

The cold voice interrupted, "I see…" he seemed to be contemplating something. Then I felt his chilling presence beside me, and he spoke again, "She defiantly looks like one…" He began to poke, and prod me with his fingers until he reached the most sensitive part on my body, which was the place where my birthmark was on my lower side, and I flinched. Of course he noticed. Truly, I had been discovered…but of what? My main question stayed unanswered.

"Hmm…I didn't even know her kind was still alive, history tells us that they went extinct long ago…this is a very exciting moment." He lifted up the bottom of my shirt to look at the mark more closely. I felt like some kind of rare animal brought in for testing, the way he was talking. _My kind?_ What was I supposed to be? I became dizzy with confusion.

"So it is true Aro? She really is a…" The man called Aro interrupted him once more,

"Yes, Felix, I do believe so…she could be of use to us on a matter I need to discuss with you alone." I could tell he was clueing in that he needs to cage me up, so they could talk.

I could feel Felix running, fast, faster than I could imagine, and all of the sudden I was on the ground, and I heard a door close behind me. I was still in darkness. I decided, since he wasn't here anymore, I could take my blindfold off and look around.

I couldn't get the knot undone, so angrily, I yanked it off my head, pulling a couple chunks of hair out with it, but I didn't care. I was in some kind of a library, and with my luck, it had no widows or doors, besides the one we came through which was most likely lock or guarded; they weren't _that_ stupid.

There were six small bookshelves surrounding the room, a small desk in the right corner, and a small worn out chair. When I was done surveying, I realized, I really did have to go to the restroom, _badly._ I knocked on the door to the outside, and yelled at the top of my lungs that I really had to go, and if they didn't want a stain on their nice carpeted floor, they'd let me out. As soon as I had finished the sentence, the door swung open.

I stared at Felix for the first time, but all I could focus on was his eyes. They were redder than any eyes I had ever seen. He broke my concentration of his features.

"Oops… I forgot." He said with mild grin, but looked at me with hatred in his eyes. "We only have three restrooms for tourists, and their downstairs, so put your blind fold back on." I turned to pick it up, but somehow, he already picked it up at tied it over my eyes. He then, lifted me up and ran with that strange speed, and dropped me on the floor. "Ouch!" I moaned. Then, he took my blindfold off.

"Here it is…make it fast, I'm was in a meeting with Aro…and don't try to escape because I am going to be right here until you come out, and if I am not STAY PUT." He warned. I went quickly, quit relieved. And walked quickly back out, but, strangely, no one was there.

I took the first few moments to observe my surroundings. I was in a long hallway with the ceiling to tall to be real, and huge doorways were on the left and right walls of the hallway. There where figurines and pictures of artwork I had never seen before; it was almost like I was in a museum.

There were thousands of them, or at least it seemed so at the time, and the hallway stretched on to the left and right of me as far as I could see. There was a window opposite the bathroom door, and I crept to it, not sure if someone was watching.

When I looked down, I almost threw up. I was deathly afraid of heights, and this floor I was on must have been at least the 12th or 13th floor. I didn't have to guess twice, I new where I was because just a few hours, or days, ago I was standing on that sidewalk down there looking up at the Volturi Castle.

Then, where did that guy drive take me before, if we had to drive back? They must've taken me somewhere else. I waved off that question to think of a new plan. Obviously, no one was watching because they would have stopped me by now.

I decided I would make a run for it. I started jogging down the left hallway finally coming up to a turn to my right. I didn't care to look at any more of my surroundings because I was too busy trying to find some kind of stairs or elevator.

Desperate at I was, I didn't think about getting caught, so instead of sneaking through the never ending castle, I was sprinting. There were no stairs in sight, just never ending doors going on and on and on.

It was like one of those dreams where you are running away from something down a hallway or an ally, but they just keep getting farther and farther away. To my dismay, I quickly came to a dead end.

But as I was about to start running the other way, I silver door to my right caught my eye. Relieved, I started walking towards the elevator when I heard shouting in the door across from me. I couldn't help but ease-drop, maybe they would mention the way out? So I went across the hall and stuck my ear to the door.

"Aro! Please! We can't let her stay _here_! Who knows what she could do to us! And what if she has friends? Family?"

"Jane dear…she has not a family or any friends like her, in fact she doesn't have any at all…when I touch her mark, I saw her life flash before me. She was adopted…her parents probably dying off of that horrible disease. She has no recollection of what she is…or what she could become. Though, she knows she is special in a way because, at age five, she apparently killed a boy." I heard him chuckle, I knew it was Aro.

Then, Felix's voice came into range, "Then why are we just letting her roam or castle? She could escape if she wants to."

"She very well could, but she will not. She is curious. I told you to leave her…as an experiment to see what she does just, so I could prove my theory that she is in fact, very fearful of herself, and she wants to know. In fact, she is outside that very door…listening in to our conversation." He chuckled.

It was like someone punched me in the stomach, and I was about to throw up. I didn't want to listen anymore; I was panicking. Did he really know I was here? Did I not have my life to myself anymore?

Struck dumb with fear, I could not move my legs for a moment. Then, with great effort, I yanked my body over to the elevator, and pushed the down button. It took forever for it to open, or so it seemed, but it finally arrived and I, literally, jumped in.

It arrived on the last floor and I sprinted out and down another long hallway. Without thinking, I passed one exit to my right, but as I was going back I went slower and slower. I began to wonder what would happen if I did stay.

I wanted to know what I was so badly, but I didn't want to find out this way. But where else could I go to find out? I slowly arrived at the small wooden door with an exit sign above it, and touched the handle. My hand gripped tightly around it, but I didn't open the door. Did I really want to leave? I knew the answer, but I still did not let go of the handle.

"Why can't I LEAVE!!!!!!!!!" I screamed at the top of my lungs. With reluctance, I let go and started walking back down the hallway to the elevator, but as I got there I stopped again before pushing the button.

My finger hovered beside it. I stepped away from it, walked to the middle of the floor and collapsed on my back from exhaustion. What was I supposed to do? I couldn't think anymore, it hurt too much.

I sat there for what seemed like hours staring up at the ceiling when, suddenly, despite my promise I had made to myself long ago, I began to drown in my tears. I decided to just lie there on my back, and let the moister I had been harboring for so long, flow. It had been a long time since I had really cried.

I taught myself to except sadness, but not show it, as a child, for my life was a sad story, and I knew tears wouldn't ever help. I finally stood up, tired of crying, and stared at the puddle of salt water I had left behind. As I walked away, it seemed I was leaving my pain, my fear, and the anger of my father, behind.

Tell me what you think!! PPPPPPPPPPPLLLLLLLLLLLEEEEEEEEAAAAAAAAAASSSSSSSSEEEEEEEEEEEE REVIEW!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!


	5. Chapter 5: The Future Awaits

Chapter 5: The Future Awaits

I walked back to the elevator and pushed the button to go back up. When the doors opened, in last thoughts, I stood there, and stared at the silk carpet that hung on the opposite wall inside the elevator. I knew, if I walked in, two things could happen, I could learn the truth about myself, or they could kill me. It was the chance I had to take.

I stepped inside cautiously and suddenly realized I did not know what floor I was supposed be on. I guessed 12 at first, but seeing as when the doors opened none of the surroundings where unfamiliar to me, I went back in and was about to push for13 when a stone cold hand grabbed mine. I let out my normal squeak, and turned to see two pale figures, one I hadn't seen before, staring at me.

The boy I hadn't seen before was a boy about my age with dark brown hair that was cut short and layered, having a messy feel about it. Felix stood next to him, and I scanned both of them ferociously. The boy's eyes were different then Felix's. They were an impossible red tinted green and deeply black in the center, like at any moment his eyes could swallow me.

He was also not as pale and had freckles all about his nose and cheeks. His lips were small and almost blended in with the color of his face, and his jaw line was soft like a child's. His body was tall and slim, but he still had muscles, just less noticeable than Felix. Felix on the other hand was tall and bulky, and had black hair that was cropped short. Overall, they were both inhumanly handsome, and made me want to melt into the puddle I already was.

"Hello, you are Jessie correct?" The both questioned first.

I tried to answer confidently "Yes…I am."

"Will you come with us please?" I wasn't about to say no, since that was more of a command then a question. I could read the mockery on Felix's face. I could read what he was saying through his glare, "why are you being to nice to the _thing_." Felix grabbed on to my arm and yanked me out with the other boy staring at him with disapproval. I felt like a freak show. We walked down the hallway, and I couldn't take my eyes off of the boy the whole time.

He was just so angelic, so perfect…his beauty was past my imagination a hundred times over. We came to the end of the hallway, with Felix still gripping my arm, turned to the right, and walked in through two fairly large wooden doors into a study of some kind.

The room seemed too big for my taste. There was a large fireplace on the opposite wall, and in front of it there were antique chairs and fancy couches positioned around in a circle. The floor was mostly hard wood with an enormous rustic looking carpet covering most of it.

There were five others in the study, all pale with crimson eyes, and all insanely beautiful. There was a girl and four men, one of which was standing in the middle of the circle of chairs. The girl standing in the left corner was small and skinny with light brown hair that seemed to be faded, short, and gaunt. She had wide eyes and had a very full face. The boy next to her seemed older with a more chalky pale skin tone and black hair that came down to his shoulders. He eyes were deeply crimson; more so then the others. He wore a gray cloak that came down to the ground and covered his body.

There were two ancient looking men on the other side of the room. One of the men's hair was black and came down to his shoulders. His face was tall and expressionless, and his body was broad and statue like. The other man's hair was white, unrealistic bleach white, but somehow it looked natural. His pale skin was faded by time, and made him look older and wiser than the others. With unease, I realized both of their eyes where a blue _blood_ red.

The man in the middle had jet-black long hair, and his skin was more see through and clear then the rest of the pale figures. He looked almost like a breakable glass doll. His eyes seemed less focused and less sharp than those of the girl and the two other men. He had a gentle smile, but I could see right through it, there was something evil about him.

Felix sat me down on the couch closest to the fireplace, and they all took their seats around the circle with a strange but beautiful glide. For at least five minutes, they all just sat there changing their gaze from me to the man in the middle of the circle like they were expecting us to do something.

Finally the man in the center spoke, "My dear Ms. White, we welcome you to the Volturi Castle, I am Aro. Will everyone introduce themselves?" He took his eyes off of me and looked around to the rest of the group. "Oh, and by the way, I am sorry for Heidi's absence, she will arrive here in a few days…when it is time…"

The girl spoke, obviously to change the subject, "I am Jane," she pointed to the man then sitting next to her, "and this is Demitri. We are…pleased to meet you." She said _pleased_ as if it was a virus. Demitri said nothing, and I gladly accepted that fact.

Then the two men spoke next, "I am known as Ciaus…"

"And, I, as Marcus." The man with white hair had a deep ominous voice that froze me on the spot.

"Do you know why you are here Jessica?" Aro questioned. I nodded my head figuring he would probably tell me anyways.

"You are here because our new member, Russel," he turned his head to look at the boy who grabbed my wrist in the elevator, "had a dream about you coming to this castle and telling us something of dire importance, but in his dream, he could not hear what you where saying."

"What is it that you need to know?" I questioned slyly. My plan was to strike up a bargain; info for info. Aro began to rub his chin gently, as if his was contemplating on what to say next.

"This family has been in power for over ten million years…and in the future, as my reliable source tells me…there could be a mass take-over of this establishment, and a mass murder of all our family. This could be started and lead by another vampire in which we need to find." He paused, "We believe you know who it is going to be…"

"Why would I know?" I questioned confused. This was not what I was expecting him to say. What did he think I was, a fortuneteller?

"Because, you may not know it, but you are not like any other _human_ in the world. In fact, you are not human at all…you are…a "_lamia of levis." _

"What?" Oh, great, now he's talking to me in a different language.

"It is Latin for witch of light. You may very well be the last witch on Earth because of the great illness that infected all of your kind, and before that…the Salem witch trials." I did not move, breath, or show any sign of life in me for at least five minutes. I knew this was coming, but I didn't know what do just then. I had no idea how to tell them what they wanted to know and so, out of fear, I stood up and bolted for the door. Russel grabbed my arm quicker then I could breath, I knew it was a lost cause then to try and escape.

"I'm sorry, Ms. White, you are to deep in this now for us to let you go." Aro sighed.

"So tell us what we need to know and we wont kill you." Felix interrupted. Jane nudged him in the stomach, and whispered something in his ear. Strangely, his eyes flew open in terror, and jerked away from my face.

"I don't understand what you want me to do!" I screamed frightened.

"Please don't be afraid." Russel gently soothed me and stroked my hand. I melted in my seat, "We won't heart you."

Aro spoke again, "My dear, I know of a way to open your eyes, and break the wall that separates you from your abilities, and I must if you cannot reach them any longer." He questioned thoughtfully.

"I…I…I can't…I don't know how. Please let me go! I don't want to stay here anymore please!" I was horrified.

"Just think about all of the emotions you have stowed away for so long." Everyone stared at me intently with the exception of Jane and Felix who where backing up a few inches. I closed my eyes and concentrated on the only thing I could think of; the day I killed that poor boy. I thought about my anger; nothing, fear; nothing, and my sadness; still nothing happened. I looked up not sure what they wanted to happen, and terror hit me in the stomach. What if I'm not what they think I am, and I can't give them what they want? They would kill me. I looked around the room trying to think of something to do when I realized Aro had his had on my wrist and his eyes closed. When he opened them his eyes where frustrated.

"I'm sorry Jessica…" he motioned to Russel. "this is not going to be easy, and it may be painful…Russel…it is time…" I started to stand up to make another run for it when Russel grabbed me by the arms and held me down to the chair as I struggled to get loose, but his death grip made it impossible, and he looked at me with apologetic eyes.

Then, uncomfortably, both my hands where pinned above my head with one of Russel's hands. With his other hand, he reached up and put his palm in my forehead. At first, nothing happened. Then, slowly a shockwave seemed to enter my forehead and spread through my entire body. It was more painful than anything I had ever felt. I felt as if I was being electrocuted, and by body was shaking violently. I let out a scream of pain. It felt like hours I sat there in torture, but through all of it I could here Russel's soft voice trying to comfort me, even though I couldn't understand what he was saying.

Suddenly, everything became black, and I began to see my life pass swiftly by me. I felt all of those emotions I felt as I got older, sadness, terror, but mostly anger, and hate. Hate for my father that ruined my life, hate for my mother, anger and vengeance that I could tell was not my own.

Then, something else was there. It was that girl I had been dreaming about. I could see her face. Other things came into view. She was sitting on a desk, next to her was that boy. I could here their conversation. He was asking the girl to sign something.

"Come on sweetheart. Just sign it. You know you want the car." The boy begged, "If we are going to do this, let me at least buy you a knew car to drive! You can't drive that hunk of junk around in Alaska!"

"Well, it's just too much! I can't deal with all of this decision-making right now! With all the wedding plans, and picking out a dress…I was about to pull my hair out the other day!" The girl complained, "Well, alright, but when I get a good job, I'm paying you back."

I could see the paper on the counter as she signed it and I made out a name. Then, suddenly it disappeared, and I was back in the study with Russel leaning over me and looking into my eyes.

"Are you…ok?" He asked politely. He then helped me sit up back on the chair, and I realized I was still shaking from the electric pain that just shot through my body. I felt very strange.

"I think so…" Then it hit me on what had just happened. "What did you do to me!" I screamed. Without warning the fire in the fireplace shot up, and burning bits of coal flew everywhere. It took me a minute, but I realized that I had done that. They all stared at me with terror except for the white haired man in the corner.

"Jessica," Aro spoke after a long silence, "did you see anything?" Obviously by _anything_ he meant for me to tell him if I saw _anyone_, and, with shock, I remembered that I did see someone, but she was not a vampire at all. Could the mysterious girl in my dreams be the one they were looking for?

"I did see someone…but I couldn't and haven't ever been able to make out her face." I replied.

He stuttered and asked a second question, "Did you see a name?"

Scouring my mind quickly, I also remembered, I did see a name, and without thinking I blurted out her name, not thinking of the danger I could put this stranger in, "It was…I saw her write it on a piece of paper…her name was…Isabella Swan…"


	6. Chapter 6: Back in Forks

Writer's note: Hey guys! Sorry it's been a while, I had writers block! He, he, I'm not really a writer, but anyways PLEAASSEEEE review and tell me what you think, if you read my story, cause I don't want to keep writing if no one likes my story! OK Well, sit back and enjoy! Disclaimer: Oh, and I don't own Twilight or any of the characters, unfortunately!!!

**Chapter 6: Back In Forks…**

Bella's POV 

"Come on Bella! Just try it on! Please! I will make this as a painless as possible." Alice begged.

"To late." I mumbled under my breath. I grabbed the bloated looking white wedding gown out of her hands just to get her to shut up, and walked into dressing room to change. At least thirty minutes later, after all of my efforts to put the thing on, I popped out from behind the changing room door with an annoyed smile on my face. And as I thought she would, Alice had that lit up grin that always meant there was trouble coming in my direction, and my definition of trouble, for Alice, was her embarrassing ideas.

"Oh Bella! That is the one!!! I saw you coming down that isle in _that_ dress! It's beautiful!" She exclaimed with an over enthusiastic smile. I turned around and looked in the mirror. It didn't look as bad as I thought it would be. The torso curved comfortably with my body, and the lace at the bottom was beautiful, (not to mention shorter than the others so I was less likely to trip on it) and the lace and the color reminded me of Edwards pearl skin.

The back was uncovered as well as my shoulders and the veil Alice held in her hand was very simple and the net didn't remind me of a bug catcher like the other one.

"I like it." I replied as I spun around looking into longer mirror on the side.

"Are you sure this is the one you want? You know my "_feelings"_ change if you change your mind. I mean, if you like the one that Edward saw back at the house a few months ago with the straps-" I interrupted her.

"No…I like this one…for sure." I sighed. Getting married at 18 was quite stressful and tiring. Especially when I have to play Barbie dress-up all over town looking for a wedding dress I don't fully want, but I didn't want to ruin Alice's fun.

"Ok, stay there, I'll go get the fitter and the Sales lady and we'll be off! I promise." Obviously she could see right through my fake grin, and knew I would rather be anywhere, but here.

Another hour later and we finally pulled away from the shops, but only so that we could get together with Esme, at my house, and my mom, to finish up the wedding plans. Oh yes, believe it. I did eventually have to tell her, and I chose sooner than later to break her heart. After I told her, we had a long discussion about bad decisions, and she finally accepted it. Although, afterwards, like Charlie, she lived in denial for a month or so, but she got over it soon, to my dismay, and came right over to help Esme and Alice torture me more with wedding _frill_;

Whoopee.

When we got to the house we sat down on the kitchen table and we started arguing (or rather, _they_ were arguing, I was beating my head on the table) about the color of the flowers, when the phone rang. Alice got up before I could move an inch, and answered it.

"Hello…Hi Edward, yes she is right here." She threw the phone to me and I put it to my ear. My heart raced, this was the first time I'd talked to him in three weeks.

"Hello Bella love, how are you?" His sweet voice melted the phone in my hand.

"I'm fine…I'm just a tad bit stressed." I sighed into the phone, and walked up the stairs to my room, happy for an excuse to walk away from _Wedding Planning Disaster Three…_

"You know…you can still call this all off if this is making you unhappy…" His voice dropped. I knew that's not what he _really_ wanted me to do.

"No Edward. I told you before…" I stuttered, "I want to tie myself to you in any human way possible before…you know…" I whispered to him. "Where have you been anyways?"

"I've been hunting…has our big day been scheduled yet?" He asked with a hint of humor. I knew he only asked that to annoy me.

"Yes, it's going to be on New Years Day in White Dove Baptist church up in the mountains. It's so beautiful up there Edward, and it's perfectly petit. I love it."

"I know…it _is_ beautiful…"

"What do you mean? Are you up there? You little liar! You said you were hunting!

"Uh…woops…um… I am hunting…um…" _he_ now was the one stuttering. I knew I had caught him off guard, which was very unusual for him. I waved it off thinking he must have been thinking about something.

"Okay…I'll let it slide for now, but if you are planning to do something big…I better know about it now." I spat into the phone. This is the first time I've gotten really frustrated with Edward. This wedding was driving me insane.

"No, nothing…nothing at all…_big_…love yah Bells…see you tomorrow…." He giggled and hung up the phone before I could say another word. He was up to something, and I knew that if it was another surprise for the wedding, I was going to pull what was left of my hair out, and it would grow back gray. I slammed the phone down angrily.

"Bella! We need your help!!" My mom called from downstairs. And I obeyed like the mutt I was walking down the stairs with my tail between my legs.

0oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

**Wedding day**

I woke up sweating at about five on my _big day_. This awful dream had awoken me from my sleep. There was this girl, and she was in awful pain, and I could feel it. She was sitting in an empty library next to a burnt out fireplace, and she was screaming for her father but no one else was there. Then a shock went through my entire body and I woke up.

"Bella? Are you okay?" Renee rushed into the room along with Alice, who was already dressed in her bride's maid outfit.

"Yeah I'm fine."

Alice's face turned from concerned to stress all to quickly, "Bella! It's ten o'clock! We're supposed to be at the church in three hours!"

"What! It's only five!" I looked down at my clock and realized it was blinking. "Oh crap! Did the power go out last night or something? Wait, three hours I have plenty of time. It only takes thirty minutes to get up to the church and-"

"Bella! How long do you think it's going to take you to get ready?"

"An hour?" I replied sheepishly.

"An hour! Oh my gosh Bella! Haven't you ever seen a wedding movie before? It's going to take at least two and a half hours! So get up and get ready!"

"Ugh." I grunted and slipped out of bed. I started off slowly to the bathroom to shower, but then changed my pace to a light jog when I passed Alice's disapproving face.

It took about an hour and a half to do my make up and hair at the professional salon Alice took me to, but only forty-five minutes to dress me up, which, thankfully, the honorable duty was given to my mom. Alice would have taken a lot longer.

"Well hun, I hope you know what you're doing." My replied as we stared into the long mirror at someone I didn't know. To my dismay it was me.

"I know what I'm doing mom, please stop worrying." I replied as convincingly as possible.

"It's just I love you so much Bells, and I don't want you to get hurt is all." She whispered. This comment stabbed me in the heart. I love my mom now, but will I love you the same once I'm _different_. I turned and gave you a peck on the cheek and tight hug, and we were off.

It took about fifteen minutes to fit my dress into mom's car without ruining it, but we pulled through and begun to drive away when I saw Jacob come out from behind the bushes. Alice wrinkled her nose and looked back too. As we drove off he gave me a half wave, and I thought I saw a tear go down his face, and then he was gone.

Without warning, tears rolled down my eyes, but I gently wiped them away. I knew with my decision, I had to say goodbye to an old friend in which I loved very much.

0oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

**It's My Wedding and I'll Faint if I Want To**

I was beginning to get comfortable with what I was about do when we finally drove up to the church parking lot. Then, I was about to throw up. Running away was the first thing on my mind, but then Edward would never change me. Fainting was another option, but that would only get me a one-way ticket to the hospital because of the fact that I was surrounded by worrywarts.

So timidly I hopped out of the car and walked up to the church for Alice to reassemble my dress and veil. We had no time for anything else because we were decidedly late. I met Charlie on the inside in front of the beautiful oak double doors that lead inside to the chapel area.

My two little cousins from California were the flower girls and my youngest cousin Jason carried the rings. We started down the isle slowly and I counted my steps carefully so that I would not get dizzy or trip. I felt sure that if I looked at the surrounding people I would faint; I was already feeling light headed.

We walked to the end and Charlie handed me off to Edward who looked more stunning than I could imagine when I finally looked up into his gorgeous eyes. I glanced back at my dad and saw his face turn from unease, to peaceful, then to sadness as he sat down.

My heart began to ace painfully. Would I ever see them again? Was I hurting my parents this much? I then realized how much I loved my parents and a tear dropped down my face, and of course Edward saw and looked at me with hurt in his eyes. I turned back to him to reassure him and gave him the most convincing smile I could muster. He whispered to me under his breath so that only I could hear.

"Are you sure you want to do this?"

"I'm…absolutely positive." I stuttered he caught my pause in the sentence and stopped walking. And I added to my sentence, "I love you more than anything in the world Edward, and nothing can take that away." We began walking again even though I could still see the unease in his eyes.

The preacher began, and I took the few moments to look around and see the decorations. It was exactly how Alice had described it. White and red lace and flowers lined the rows of light brown seats and the isle floor was white and was now covered in red flower pedals. Mom and dad sat in the front row along with Phil, and I could see the forced smile on their faces.

I turned away quickly. I was very unsure about the situation by then. My legs became unsteady, and I knew I was about to faint. Then, I suddenly zoned in to what to preacher was saying and realized it was Edward's turn to say "I do." I waited and waited he said nothing. I was looking away from him, unwilling to see his face. The preacher cleared his throat and asked the question again. Still Edward said nothing.

I was getting very wobbly and spots were forming everywhere. Was he unsure about this to? Wasn't this what he wanted. I turned unwillingly to look at his face, but what I saw was not what I had expected. His head was turned, and his eyes where open in terror. He was changing his glance from one place to another. I looked over at the first thing he was staring at which was Alice.

Alice was having a vision and she was Edward about it. She also had a look of complete terror on her face. I turned my head to see the second object, which, to my horror, was Aro and the entire Volturi Clan standing in the very back with a look of satisfaction on their faces. By then, I knew I was gone. Darkness clouded my vision, and I was out.

Hey guys! Thanks for reading! I'll have the next chapter out soon I promise!


	7. Chapter 7: Writers note

**Writer's note:**

Sorry, I know you guys hate these, but my friend and I are going on strike until we get at least five more reviews. Our stories are "The Messenger", and "The Sun Sets in Time". So we are not going to write any more chapters until then. I encourage those of you, with slow reviews as well, to do the same and join us!!!!!! Sorry guys but I don't want to keep writing if I don't know what people are thinking about mine or my friends stories, so review or we will write no longer and move on to another story!

Yes this is a threat! LoL! But I'm serious about the strike part!


	8. Chapter 8: Unwanted Fate

**Waz up! This story has obviously lost popularity, so I will warn you that I only wrote this chapter, and the upcoming one, it will be out soon, to end the story permanently! The real reason why I wrote this is because I hate it when people don't even bother to finish their stories, and they just keep you hangin' out to dry! So don't be mad at me k? See y'all!**

**Ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo**

**Chapter Eight: Unwanted Fate**

**Bella POV:**

"Bella…wake up!" I heard a soft voice speak from the unknown. A sharp prick went through her neck, but then disappeared.

My world was calm. I was on a beach soothing wind in my hair, and a beautiful ocean stretched out before me. I didn't know how I got here, but I didn't care.

The sunset on the horizon sank below the sea line, and disappeared. I looked up to see the stars greeting my gaze with joyful twinkles. Then I realized where I was…LaPush…on the beach. I turned at the sound of footsteps behind me.

"Jacob…" I said calmly with a slurred tone. My eyes drooped; I realized I was very sleepy.

He came closer to me with his usual awkward smile, his muscular figure towering over me. I stood up and touch his arm, tracing it down to his hand. He held mine firmly and pulled me towards his face. Our lips met.

His kiss was light, but full of compassion and meaning. My memories began to slowly arise from a shadowy dept, but I pushed them back…knowing they would be painful and confusing.

Then, suddenly, all around me there were screams and the sound of footsteps echoing through the sea mist, but I didn't care. I blocked it out. It was peaceful here; no worries, stresses, no vampires, no parents, no cities or dangers, no Ed…

"Edward!" I yelled and pulled away. Hurt filled Jacobs's eyes. He began to back away into the woods. "N…Ja…cb…" My vision blurred and the ground fell away from me, but I didn't fall. I was floating…

"Tme frrr ssssslee…." I was gone before I could finish my sentence.

**Ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo**

**Edward POV:**

"They took her!! They took her! Those, those…b…" I was in a rage sprinting around the abandoned wedding set up, ripping and tearing anything in sight.

I just couldn't believe I let her slip from my hands again. She was right there…right there unconscious and vulnerable, and yet I still let them take her. I could have endured that gaze of Jane's for just a little longer…

"Edward! Calm down! Please! We will get her back." Alice soothed, trying to be calm herself as well.

I stopped and gazed over at the two conked out figures of Bella's parents.

_I wonder how we'll explain this to them…_ Alice's thoughts followed my gaze.

Carlisle broke in, "Alice, do you know where they took her?"

She broke from her train of thought, "No…that's what is so strange…I would have seen them at the wedding before they came, but there is something that has prevented me from seeing anything all day…I just thought it was because I was nervous about the wedding."

"I'm going to kill them! They couldn't wait a few more days? She would have been…" I stopped and sighed. So this is what it came to. The Volturi where going to pay if it was the last thing I did…

"Most likely they are going back to Volturi castle, and they put Bella unconscious with that morphine shot, as far as I can tell…" Rosalie suggested.

I already began to fabricate a plan in my head. "Ok…Fine….LET'S GO NOW…"

Ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

**Jessica POV:**

So there she was, just laying there helpless…the girl from my dreams. She did not look at all as depressed as she was when I saw her in my head. But I knew that she was not the only one being held hostage… and everything was my fault, as usual.

If I had just left the castle in the first place, both me, and this mysterious girl would be free. Or, at least she would. I would still be trapped in my fear of hurting someone else.

"What are you going to do with her?" I turned to Russel. **(Authors note: I sooooo wish I could change the name. Don't ask.)**

He turned towards me and shook his head. Apparently it was not the right time to ask this question. All I could do was sit and wait until we got back to their dreaded castle. Without noticing I fell asleep…

When I awoke from another nightmare, I was leaning on Russel's shoulder, and he was looking at me with amusement in his eyes. I pulled away abruptly, and the car finally stopped.

Russel pulled me out, gently, by the arm, and carried me in. I looked up at his mesmerizing face and forgot that he was my enemy all together.

He sat me down in a large room that looked like it once could have been a court room at some point. They took the unconscious girl into a small bedroom on the right, and sat her down on the bed. Aro entered the large room and sat in the chair that was positioned in front of us.

He smiled down at me as I looked back to see some other strange vampires sitting in the seats behind me.

"Jessica dear, you have done us a great favor. I believe, as a reporter, you would love to listen in on our little discussion of Bella's fate…and as your reward for your services you may be a part of it."

I blurted out a question I had been dying to ask, "You are not going to hurt her are you!?"

"This is what we are here to decide." And with one stern look from him I fell silent. A strange vampire with dark brown hair and olive skin stood up.

"We cannot kill her…she could be of great use to us. Her gift could be unimaginable and if we can control her and raise her as a newborn vampire, she will not destroy us…"

Then a huskier voice back farther than I could see interrupted him, "…but what if she decides she does not want to follow orders and kills us all! It is too risky. She could destroy us!"

Aro's voice silenced them, "Now, now, we mustn't loose our heads about this." He turned to me, "Do you suggest anything Jessica. Is it possible that you can see into the future of the Volturi clan?"

"I don't know…I don't know how…last time…" I stopped. That was one painful thing that I never want to happen again. I closed my eyes and concentrated. Nothing happened at first, but then within a few minutes I sat back and opened my eyes to see Aro staring at me contently.

"Just concentrate on what you were thinking about before." He said. Then it hit me, I was thinking about my horrible life and all my pain and suffering. It may have just been me, but that was something I didn't wish to think about very often.

I closed my eyes again. Thinking about all the horrible things I'd done and what had happened to me, and that familiar shocking feeling flowing through my forehead. Then, after a short time of pain, a picture appeared before me again. There was another girl, standing in a bright meadow…glittering in the sunlight. Her beauty overwhelmed me. A dead lion lay before her. One look at her face told me she was one of them…a vampire. A tear trickled down her eyes, and blood down her lip. Something was all wrong.

I knew this girl; I had seen her face before. I gasped, it was the Bella girl, and Edward was not with her. I felt a terrible pain of emptiness sweep over me. I felt like I lost someone so dear to me that it hurt. And for some reason I felt it was my fault.

My heart was aching…then, a wave of rage and absolute hate came over me…the scene disappeared and came upon that boy that she was going to marry…that she loved so much. The Volturi had him held down by at least three other vampires; none of which I had seen before. He was struggling violently and screaming out in pain. Some invisible force was torturing him.

Then, suddenly…a familiar voice came from the other side of the room, "Stop it! Please! Don't kill him! I beg of you!!" It was Bella rushing forward. She was human this time. I realized abruptly that I was remembering everything she would be remembering.

"We won't kill him if you swear to join and obey us when we change you…" The sly voice of Aro calmly suggested.

Edward yelled, "Bella! Don't! Don't worry about me, just get out of here!" He yelled out in violent pain.

Bella yelled back, "Yes! Yes! I swear!! I will obey you! Just let him go!"

"Come then, Bella dear…" Aro spoke softly. The three vampires took Edward out of the room with Edward still screaming and yelling for Bella not to listen.

"Where are you taking him?!" She yelled.

"To the vaults…only for safe keeping. Don't worry he will be fine…now come…" Aro led her into a white room with only a single hospital like bed with confinement straps on it. The scene began to blur.

Then, Bella appeared again, but back as a vampire. She was still in the castle though. She was yelling at Aro to tell her where Edward was.

"Tell me now! I cannot stand it! What have you done with him?!"

"Ok then…my dear…it is your choice to learn his fate of demise. He tried to run away from his cell, and…one of our…guards got carried away in trying to capture him…he is…dead Isabella…I am sorry for your loss." He whispered wearily. It was almost as though he was afraid of her.

She said not a word, but stared at him with the most evil eyes I had ever seen. He fell back and screamed in terror and pain.

"No! Stop Bella! Stop!" Aro screamed. His body began to rip in pieces…limb from limb and were thrown into the fire. The scene blurred once more. She stood on a cliff overlooking a burnt up castle…it was all that remained of Voltarra.

There was a rustling in the bushes and Bella turned ready to fight. It was Russel.

"Bella…it's just me…I'm not here to hurt you. I am not sad or angry at you. I did not like what they where doing anymore, anyways. I just wanted you to know that…I tried to tell you, but you wouldn't listen…I tried to save him…Bella…you killed Edward…you see…Aro…he lied you. Edward was not killed. He was still in the castle. They just didn't want you to have anything or anyone above the Volturi, to love, but he got trapped in the fire and…I tried Bella…I'm sorry…"

She had a look of horror in her eyes…and screamed loud enough to hurt my own ears. Then, I was back in the meadow. There she was, standing there observing her prey. To me this seemed like years later…so it confused me on why she was crying…then it slammed me in the stomach. I realized…

It would be lamb that kills the lion…

**Ok so the next chapter will be coming soon, to end the story for good. **


	9. Authors note

Authors note: Hey I know this is like the third authors note, and I'm sure that u are annoyed by now, but oh well, the next ch

Authors note: Hey I know this is like the third authors note, and I'm sure that u are annoyed by now, but oh well, the next chapter's the last. Anyways, I finally created my own account so I don't need to share it with my friend anymore. You wont be able to find me until I get my new story up, which will be soon, but my username is christianqt2008. My next story is _**not **_going to be about Twilight though, so if you want to look me up my new story will be called _Redemption of Special Circumstances_. Now this story came from another series called the _Ugies_ by Scott Westerfeld. I noticed that it was not on one of the books list on Fanfic, so im going to make it one, and for anyone who's read the series I encourage you to join me. You might want to read them before you read my story for it to make full sense though if you havnt, but if that is true, it is still going to be a hit story I promise.

Love,

The girl who is sharing her profile with a friend who is soon to be called christanqt2008.

P.S- READ UGLIES SERIES!! It's almost as good as Twilight!!


	10. Chapter 10: Change of Plans

Chapter 13: Change of Plans…

**Chapter 10: Change of Plans…**

I was pulled abruptly back into the present by the soft voice I knew to be Russel, "Jessica…Jessica are you alright?" I opened my eyes to see him standing over me with distress written on his face.

I was laying in the middle of the floor of the old court room, and I looked up to see that Aro looked as if he was about to faint. I realized that if I told them what I saw…they would most surely kill Bella immediately, and another death would be put on my doorstep. I began to make up a story in my head to tell them.

Russel sat me up and led me back to my chair. I looked out to the other vampires and back to Aro, and spoke… "I saw Bella, and she-" Aro interrupted me.

"No need to tell us dear…you already said everything that you saw." I looked at him in shock. I did not remember saying anything…then again, I also didn't remember walking over to the middle of the floor and collapsing.

Aro spoke to the group of Vampires, "Then, it has been decided…Bella shall be executed Friday at dawn, so to have time to make arrangements with the Cullen family." With a wave of his hand the others nodded and exited the room.

"Thank you for your help my dear…now…there is something I wish to ask you. He led me out of the room and down a long hallway decorated with lavender silk curtains and expensive looking side tables. This gave me no comfort. I heard footsteps behind us and realized that Russel and the small Jane girl were following.

We went into another small room that looked like a smaller personal library. There was a long lounge chair sitting in the middle by a fireplace. I perfect setting to sit down and read a good book. There were several other couches and chairs scattered around the room next to lamps and side tables.

Aro sat me down on the lounge chair and then went to sit on the chair across from it. Then, he spoke after about fife minutes of puzzling silence, "Jessica, now that we have to eliminate Bella…we need another powerful vampire to replace her."

"Do you have anyone in mind?" I asked earnestly, expecting them to ask me to look up another person like a yellow phone book. He turned his head away from my face and towards the fireplace.

"We need someone that we can trust…someone that has been loyal since the beginning, and also someone that is very powerful, indeed." He twisted his head back to me and gave me a frightening grin.

"Who is it? I don't think I can just guess, I mean it takes time and…" I sucked in sharply and reality hit me once more in the stomach. They were talking about me. "No…no, please, I don't want to live forever…please…you wouldn't do that to me, I promise I'll do anything you ask!"

I rose my voice as tears began to trickle down my face. My greatest fear was becoming one of them because if I did…how then will I be able to control myself at all?

"Aro…maybe we shouldn't…I don't think she is ready." Russel spoke up from behind me.

"Well why not? She could be our greatest asset, and she has proved to us that she is willing to give us what we need has she not?" Aro gave me another terrifying grin, and Russel fell silent.

"NO! Please! Ill do anything you ask…ANYTHING!!" I screamed at the top of my lungs.

"Then, my dear Jessica, I ask of you to become one of us." He suggested .warily

I was getting very light headed and nauseated. I did not want any of this to happen…I was scared out of my mind. Instinctively, like before, I jumped up and shot towards the door, and of course, Jane grabbed my arm and swung me down onto the chair. She held both my arms down, and gave me a mischievous grin.

"Do you want me to do it Aro?" She glanced over to him.

"No Jane…I think Russel has come to some friendship with the girl. Why not let him do the honors. They completely were ignoring my struggles and begging for mercy.

"No…I cant, please do not make me do this. I am not strong enough to handle this."

"But I thought you said you wanted to practice control? But if you insist I will-

"No! no, Ill do it…I'm sorry Jessica." He came over and held my arms and legs more gently then Jane as she let go with a grunt of disappointment. He looked down to me and rubbed his forehead on mine while gazing into my eyes. He was enchanting. He sweet breath tickled my cheeks as I breathed it in. A tear streaked down my cheek, but he wiped it away. Then, he leaned down and kissed me.

I felt myself falling asleep slowly. His kiss was smooth and followed every curve of my mouth. He softly pulled away, and my eyes began to get heavy, but before I fell into slumber, Russel put his lips down to my neck, and sank he teeth in…then, I was out.

Ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

Russel

Watching her scream in pain was the most terrible thing I had ever witnessed. I had done something that would torture my one and only love for three days, and would last forever. I didn't know what Aro had in mind in changing her. She could come back in anger and kill us all, but I didn't' care…we deserved to die. I knew it. As soon as I joined this clan, I knew this was morally wrong.

I loved this girl so much my heart aced for her. I didn't know how this was possible for I had only known her for a week. The first time I looked into her eyes, I knew she had to be mine. I was deeply in love.

I tried to comfort her by whispering softly to her poems I had written, and rubbing her cheek. This seemed to help, so I stayed with her for all three days of her transformation. Then, on the last day, after she began to calm, I realized something.

I knew what it was, I was sent here to do…I knew that this girl could destroy the Volturi just as easily as Bella could, and I already knew she would…

I had seen it when she walked into this very castle, and something else I knew…

…I would help her do it…

ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

Bella

I finally awoke from just about the strangest and longest sleep I had ever had. It felt like I had been asleep for months, but I knew it had just been a few hours. I still had my fluffy white wardrobe on from the wedding.

Then, it hit me…the wedding…Edward! What had happened. I couldn't remember. I was in a small bedroom with no windows, no chairs, only one door, and a small closet to the right.

I began to feel a bit cluster phobic and sick to my stomach. I had no idea where I was or what was going on at all. I looked back to find that hanging over the bed there was a painting kind of like the one's Carlile had in his study area at the Cullin's house.

Then, memory flooded back to me, and the picture of the entire Volturi family in the front row of my wedding. I was again trapped in the Volturi castle. What did they want from me?

Edward was going to change me…right after the wedding. Couldn't they have waited? Or maybe they had something else planned. As I pondered my unknown fate I heard a jiggling of the doorknob.

Before I could even look up to inspect, Edward was in front of me and grabbing me in his arms.

He looked as if he was about to cry, "Oh, Bella love! I am so sorry, I am soooo sorry will you ever forgive me?"

"What happened?"

"The Volturi knocked you out and kidnapped you at the wedding. I am so sorry…Jane…she…" I put my finger to his lips.

"Don't worry about it Edward, its not your fault, just get me out of here." I whispered and kissed him intently.

"We have to hurry, I don't know how long Alice can distract them before they-

"What! Alice is doing what?" I asked panicked.

"It was her idea, don't worry about anyone but yourself…hang on tight…Ive got to run." I grunted and hopped into his arms. I hated running. I got used to it after a while, but lets face it I've always been a wimp.

Before I knew it we were hopping into his car, along with Alice, Emmit and Carlile and driving 100 miles an hour.

"Edward, I don't know if I convinced them fully…I'm not sure, but I think Jane knew what we were doing."

Edward looked frustrated, and then a smile crept across his face, "Well, it looks to me…Mrs. Cullen, that we will have to take our honeymoon early. I'm sorry to spoil your wedding surprise…we will have to leave Forks immediately and head to India. After all, you are supposed to be dead, or at least, that's what we told the Volturi. Whether they fall for it or not, only the future will tell." He snapped a sly glance at Alice.

The trip home was short…packing was the easy part, but the hardest of all was saying goodbye to my parents…

…most likely for the last time…

oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

Jessica

I awoke from my torturous transformation to see Russel staring at me with concern.

"How are you feeling?"

"I'm ok…I guess…so…Bella has escaped with Edward…"

"Yes, but we are the only two that know this…Aro and the rest of the clan watched Alice Cullen kill Bella right in front of them."

I stared at him, confused. He obviously sensed this because he began to explain.

"You see…I came up with an agreement with the Cullen family. I did not think it was right for them to kill Bella. So with my power, I made a copy of Bella in her sleep, and gave it to them."

"How did you do that?"

"I can make copies of people, but the copies are not alive, they are like puppets, and the owner of these puppets tell them, through their minds, exactly what to do."

"So Bella is safe?" I asked worriedly.

"For now, yes…but she wont be for long…there is something that we must do…we have to get rid of the Volturi, and create our own clan that is fair and reasonable."

I looked at him puzzled at why he would want to do this, "But you are a part of them…aren't you?"

"I can only tell you this if you promise not to tell anyone…promise?" I shook my head yes.

"I only joined this clan so to destroy it. I have been waiting five years for you to finally come. I knew you would because I could sense a powerful being would come into the Volturi in the future."

I was getting dizzy from all this confusion, "You want _me_ to help you destroy the Volturi? But why? What did they do to you?"

He sat me up and stared into my eyes, "They killed my entire family, as they did yours…Mine mother and father would not join them so they killed them…but what they did not know was that they had a child, and this child would become a full vampire as soon as he turned the age of 25. And now here I am."

"Wait, what do you mean by they killed mine? My father? He died in a car crash."

"No Jessica your _real_ family. The white witches. The Volturi killed them all, but somehow you survived."

Suddenly anger and hatred filled me. I felt hot to the touch, not like an ordinary vampire who is as cold has ice. They had done this to me. I am uncontrolled and murderous, because of them…Aro lied to me…I decided then that I was going to destroy the Volturi, once and for all…"

Ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

We started planning the very next day, and three days later…it was settled on what we were to do.

We called together all the Volturi for important news through Aro. We told him that there was a spy and a traitor in the midst of the Volturi clan. He let us take them one by one into a small room for interrogation…little did he know…each member who walked into this room were doomed to be dissembled and killed.

We picked them off one by one until only two remained.

"So…who is this traitor in our midst?" Aro asked suspiciously.

"Here she is…" we brought forward a small vampire with a bag over her head, gagged and bound. We held her tightly, and waited for Aro's reaction, and without hesitation, he killed her on the spot.

He them removed the bag from her unattached head to find that it was not any ordinary vampire, but his beloved adopted daughter, Jane. He jerked back violently.

"What have you done!?" He screamed at us.

"We have done nothing my lord…it was you that killed her…" Russel said.

And before Aro even began to understand completely what was going on, we surrounded and destroyed him. Even with his body shredded I still went at him with all my strength. I was so enveloped in rage I did not even notice glass braking and Russel pulling me outside.

Tears of depression and hate trickled down my face, as he took me in his arms and shushed me. We then set fire to the castle and watched as purple smoke filled the air.

I relief filled my heart as it began to crumple into ash.

Ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

We stood on the cliff in which Bella had stood before in my vision, but I was not crying, I was smiling, standing with my hand in Russel's. We looked into each other's eyes and kissed passionately.

"Together forever…"I whispered into his ear.

"Together forever…" He smiled back.

And it was true…almost a hundred years to that day…we are still together…forever…

THE END

_Thanks for reading…this will be my last and only story on my friend passion's profile, so if you are a fan…my next story will be posted on my own account in which my username in christianqt2008!_


End file.
